<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stiles' New Job by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286475">Stiles' New Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Animalistic Behaviour, Bitch Stiles Stilinski, Breeding Kink, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Facial, Filming, Hand Job, Knotting, M/M, Making Porn, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sloppy Seconds, beastiality, face fucking, magical brainwashing, wet and messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request Anon: Scott brainwashes Stiles (alpha claws, magic, whatever) to enthusiastically let the stray dogs at Deaton's animal shelter fuck him. Stiles finds out when Scott shows him the cam feed of it and how much Stiles is earning for him as his bitch.</p><p> </p><p>READ THE TAGS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Dog Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stiles' New Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on Twitter for updates!<br/>https://twitter.com/sinqueen69</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s the big emergency Scotty?” Stiles asked as he entered the back room of Deaton’s place, seeing Scott standing there by a few cages with what looked like stray dogs contained inside. </p><p> “Only you can help me with this Stiles,” Scott said before he suddenly blew purple dust in Stiles’ face, eyes burning Alpha red. Stiles coughed as he inhaled the dust before a nice, numbing sensation spread over his body and he swayed on his feet, as he looked at Scott with glazed-over eyes. </p><p> “You’re nothing but a filthy little doggy bitch aren’t you?” Scott crooned as he started stripping his best friend of his clothes, noticing that Stiles was already hardening as the drugs Deaton was all too pleased to give him took effect. </p><p> “Doggy bitch,” Stiles repeated a happy smile across his lips. </p><p> “These poor studs haven’t been able to breed a bitch in a long while,” Scott said as he lubed up a few fingers before clinically shoving them into Stiles’ hole, slicking and stretching him up just enough. Stiles whined at the action and the words, hips jerking as his cock stiffened to its full size. </p><p>“It’s your job to fix that, show them why you’re a filthy doggy cock loving bitch,” Scott ordered when he removed his fingers and Stiles sank onto the ground, laying on his back and he held his legs open to expose his cock and pink wet hole, staring longingly at the caged dogs. </p><p> Scott opened the cages to let the two large strays out and settled on the spare exam table in the room as he started up the camera to record and upload later. </p><p>Stiles wiggled his ass enticingly to the Great Dane that was snuffing at his wet hole and squealed happily when the dog began to lick at his hole with its wet tongue. Stiles whined when the other stray, a German Sheppard sat in front of him and the two traded sloppy, messy kisses as Stiles pushed his ass back against the Dane’s tongue. </p><p>Scott adjusted his erection in his pants as he held the camera steady with his other hand, licking his lips as Stiles moaned all too eagerly when the Dane mounted him. Stiles was bracketed the dog’s large, furry body and arched his back, whimpering as the first few thrusts, the stud missed its mark.</p><p>Scott knew when the dog’s cock entered his best friend when Stiles’ salvia dripping face went slack and a punched out moan fell from his mouth. The Sheppard whined lowly as it circled the pair, its cock out of its sheath and coloured an angry red as it watched the Dane mount the bitch. </p><p>The Dane growled as he wasted no time in waiting for his bitch to adjust and started pounding it’s long, tapered cock in and out of Stiles’ hole, forcing it to accept it’s size and length. Stiles whined and gasped, a few tears spilling down his face as his cock leaked between his thighs as the dog fucked him like the bitch that he was. </p><p>The Dane howled out its pleasure as his knot swell and he shoved it deep into its bitch, locking them together. Stiles wailed as he came untouched as his hole was stretched extremely wide around the dog’s knot, sobbing when the dog twisted around until they were ass to ass and the dog settled down for the moment to empty its balls into the bitch’s clenching hole. </p><p> “Go on boy, the bitch still has one hole open to be used.” Scott encouraged the Sheppard; Stiles looked at the Sheppard while opening his mouth wide and letting his tongue loll out. </p><p>“The doggy bitch wants more hot cum in its slutty holes,” Scott nudged the Sheppard forward with his foot and rubbed his cock as the Sheppard understood and lopped over to Stiles’ face. The Sheppard braced its hind legs over its bitch’s face and shoved his dripping cock into Stiles’ waiting mouth, Stiles gave a muffled noise as he choked and drooled as the dog roughly fucked his mouth. </p><p> “That’s it bitch, take those big fat doggy cocks like the filthy doggy bitch you are,” Scott growled out, his pants open and hand curled around his cock now. </p><p> Scott moaned as Stiles let out a muffled squeal when the Dane who had finished coming, tugged and tugged until his still inflated knot was pulled out of Stiles’ hole. The bitch’s hole was puffy and gushing doggy cum; Stiles’ was half-hard again as the Sheppard howled as it knotted the human’s mouth. </p><p>Stiles writhed as he did his best to swallow the sudden rush of hot doggy cum that flooded his mouth as he sucked at the rough knot before he gasped and sputtered when the Sheppard yanked it’s cock out of his mouth and trotted away. </p><p> Scott got a good shot of Stiles laying in a puddle of dog cum, a complete mess and each hole gaping from taking the dog’s knots before Scott put the dogs back in their cages.</p><p> “Two down, two to go bitch.” Scott said wickedly as he unlatched two more cages. </p><p>~~//~~</p><p>“Fuck, fuck!” Stiles squirmed from where he was seated on Scott’s lap, his best friend’s hand firm around his cock as he was forced to watch as the next two dogs took turns mounting his sloppy holes. Stiles watched as he eagerly took their knots and hot cum, babbling and squealing happily under them, nothing more than their mindless bitch. </p><p> “You’re making me so much money as my filthy doggy bitch Stiles,” Scott whispered in Stiles’ ear as he toyed with the other’s cock, feeling how turned on Stiles was by playing back the video so he could see what he truly was. </p><p> “…Cut me in on the money and you can keep making videos.” Stiles blurted out before he could think about it too hard.</p><p> “Oh?” Scott purred loving where this was going. </p><p> “Cut me in and I’ll keep being your… Filthy doggy bitch, I’ll spread my legs for your studs and take their knots happily.” Stiles whispered, pre-cum bubbling out of the slit of his cock as he spoke. </p><p> “Such a good doggy bitch,” Scott praised as he jerked his hand and chuckled as Stiles came hard in his hand, eyes still trained to the video of the two dogs knotting his sloppy holes on the screen and how the viewer ratings kept going up and the money kept coming in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>